plundererfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 06
is the 6th episode of Plunderer anime. Plot Differences in Adaptation *Licht wears different masks in the anime and manga. In the manga, he wore a mask that's look like a smiling devil. In the anime, he wore a crow mask. *Licht's meeting with Hina was different and happened much earlier in the anime. In the manga, he met Hina again when a man with 656 counts challenge her in the Startheft Bout game. In the anime, Licht met Hina again by coincidence. *In the anime, Licht asks Hina about how is she able to found him. This scene doesn't happened in the manga. *Nana appeared in this episode. In the manga, she only appeared in Hina's flashback, as she's repairing her mobile tavern in somewhere. *In the anime, Licht apologies his farewell to Hina earlier. This scene doesn't happened in the manga. *Hina gives Licht a bento box, due to the promise she made with him back during his right against Davi. *The way Pelmo is introduced was different in the anime and manga. In the manga, she debuted when a man with 656 counts forcing her to marry him. In the anime, she debuted when she's experimenting her "steel bird". *All of the man with 656 count's screentime were removed in the anime. *In the anime, Licht explains the rule of aviation research being forbidden. In the manga, it was the Royal Guard's soldiers that explains that rule. *In the anime, as Licht talking with Hina, both of them blushes. In the manga, they didn't blush. *In the anime, there's a lot of soldiers went to capture Pelmo for her crimes. In the manga, there's only two soldiers doing that job. *As the soldiers coming, Hina tried to told Pelmo to fly and hiding herself. This doesn't happened in the manga, as Licht already destroyed the airplane before they even noticed that soldiers had arrived. *In the anime, when the Althing tried to launches it's second attack, Licht went to attacks the Althing but it awakened his memories from the past. This scene doesn't happened in the manga, as the Althing only launched one attack to stop Hina. *Both Sonohara Mizuka and Schmelman made a cameo appearance in Licht's flashback scenes. *After Pelmo absorbed into the Abyss, Hina feel sadness and cries, despite she said she won't cry. In the manga, Hina didn't cry and stated she has getting used to this type of tragic so she won't cry again. *In the anime, after Licht was attacked by the Althing, his left eye suddenly shown a number code "001". In the manga, the number code shown when Licht tries to heal Hina's wound. Characters By order of appearance: *Hina *Licht Bach *Nana Bassler *Jail Murdoch (mentioned) *Lyne Mei (referenced) *Tsukina Farrow (flashback) New Characters *Pelmo *Sonohara Mizuka (flashback) *Schmelman Bach (flashback) Trivia *The absence of the man with 656 counts in the anime adaptation are most likely due to the setting changes of the Startheft Bout back in Episode 01, which would causes a plot hole if the story left unchanged. **Although one of the soldiers appeared in this episode looks similar to the man with 656 counts. References Navigation Category:Episodes